


In The Rain

by FletcherRose



Category: Midnight in Paris (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherRose/pseuds/FletcherRose
Summary: No real mention of names or characters.Just watched Midnight in Paris? Feeling like you need your own little escape to a glimpse of that world? This is for you...





	In The Rain

Rain spattered the pavement, bouncing and splashing in shallow puddles. The gray sidewalk seemed to shine silver with the streetlights reflections, glittering in the passing headlights.  
The city had a golden glow to it, the street lamps illuminating the night sky, making it glow.

She kept pace with him as they strolled along, enjoying the summer night and the cool rain. He held her hand, stopping her at the crest of the bridge, pulling her towards him and kissing her full lips.  
With wet hair clinging to her face and a dress that was starting to stick to her skin, she looked like a damp rag, but he thought she was beautiful, shining brighter than the city possibly could.  
The tips of his hair held droplets, his cheeks were rosy red and the top of his nose was going the same color. He smiled at her and touched his forehead to hers before meeting her kiss once more.  
She squeezed his hand and smiled into him, breaking away and tugging at his arm before leading them to continue walking.

The rain came down heavier that summer night; people were running from cover to cover, cars created waves as they drove through gutters, black umbrellas dotted the street and sodden newspapers drowned beneath the puddles.  
But the couple didn’t seem to notice as this was their city. Their beautiful and magical city.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all, I hope you enjoyed it… I hope it leaves you feeling warm and in need of a summer shower to walk around your city in.


End file.
